Zane, Agente de SHIELD
by saullstrada97
Summary: En sus 8 años de experiencia como agente Zane ha aprendido una cosa, el destino es una perra despiadada, pues cuando crees que las cosas no pueden ponerse peor termina ocurriendo justo eso, ahora en su nueva misión comprenderá que el universo es mas grande y extraño de lo que pensaba y que los aliens y monstruos son solo la punta del iceberg.


**Tanto Zero no Tsukaima como Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., (así como los otros personajes de Marvel mencionados), no son de mi propiedad y pertenecen a Noburo Yamaguchi, (descanse en paz), y a Disney respectivamente.**

 **Zane, Agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 **Capítulo 0: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?**

* * *

Ubicación: Luna Halkeniana Mayor

Fecha: XX de XXXX del 20XX, 15:42

Fecha: 27 de septiembre, presente

(Yabe POV)*

-Saludos, mi nombre es Yabe, el vigilante, pertenezco a una raza de seres ancestrales dedicados a observar y registrar todo lo que ocurre en el universo más nunca a intervenir en lo absoluto, mi deber en particular consiste en vigilar a este mundo llamado XXXX desde su satélite llamado por la raza dominante de dicho mundo como Luna Mayor, desde aquí he contemplado muchos sucesos y seres, y los más particulares sin duda han sido los humanos, los cuales residen en el territorio que ellos nombraron "Halkenia", posen un poder muy poco usual en el universo llamado "magia", los he visto usar su poder para pelear, destruir y aniquilar tanto a otras razas como a ellos mismos, pero ocasionalmente también los he visto usarlo para crear, descubrir e inclusive proteger a otros, actualmente lo que más me ha intrigado en mi vigilancia ha sido la aparición de un humano de otro universo alternativo en el cual solo existe una luna, casi no hay magia y los humanos posen tecnología considerablemente más avanzada que los de mi universo, él fue invocado aquí por una maga llamada Louise de la Valliere, y ha sido su aparición lo cual ha cambiado radicalmente lo que hasta hace poco supuse que sería el destino de este mundo, pues donde pensé que habría la habitual muerte y destrucción, ahora hay salvación y esperanza, he visto a este muchacho llamado Saito cambiar el rumbo de más de una especie e inspirar a la gente para forjar un futuro mejor, pero siempre me pregunte ¿por qué no volvió a su hogar en su primera oportunidad?, lo cual lleva a otra pregunta aún más interesante, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Saito hubiese regresado su universo?, utilizando mi ancestral e incomparable tecnología vi más allá del velo que separa a los infinitos universos alternativos en busca de una respuesta, pero en mi camino a la verdad me encontré con algo más interesante de lo que imagine al inicio de mi búsqueda, encontré una realidad distinta a la nuestra en donde XXXX y el mundo de Saito, que allí se llama Terra**, de hecho co-existen en el mismo universo y esto desencadeno que los eventos ocurrieran de una forma radicalmente distinta, pues mientras que aquí el contacto de ambos mundos fue prácticamente nulo, en este otro ambos tuvieron más contacto entre ellos, así que únanse a mí y averigüemos la respuesta al siguiente cuestionamiento, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Halkenia y la Tierra existieran en el mismo universo?-

* * *

Ubicación: XXXX

Fecha: 17 de Abril del 2014, 19:42

(Zane POV)

-bueno, ¿por dónde comenzar?, la verdad es que hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte y muchas más que tengo que explicarte, después de todo eres prácticamente un civil, así que seguro existen muchas cosas que no sabes y que para los de mi clase son prácticamente conocimiento general-

-pues bien podrías explicarme exactamente que eres y como llegaste hasta aquí, la verdad es que aún no puedo creer muchas cosas que están pasando, dijiste que eras un espía, ¿no?-

-bien, ¿que soy? y ¿cómo llegue aquí?, ese es un buen punto de partida, antes que nada el término "espía" no es totalmente correcto, si, hago trabajos de espionaje pero en realidad creo que un mejor termino seria agente, veras, existe una organización que hasta hace poco era secreta llamada S.H.I.E.L.D., o Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa por sus siglas, surgió poco después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial con el objetivo de proteger al mundo destruyendo toda amenaza y estudiando toda potencial amenaza que no pudiera ser neutralizada por un solo país-

-¿cómo la invasión de alienígenas de Nueva York?, ¿los Vengadores son de S.H.I.E.L.D.?-

-si, como la invasión de alienígenas hace un año y no, los Vengadores solo trabajan…, trabajaban con S.H.I.E.L.D. pero no pertenecían a él, veras, yo me he dedicado los últimos 8 años a trabajar como agente y eso consistió básicamente en infiltrarme en lugares peligrosos para robar información u objetos específicos, eliminar enemigos, rastrear criminales y terroristas, resguardar y proteger cosas o personas específicas, investigar rumores sobre cosas improbables como monstruos o armas de gran poder, capturar…-

-ósea, ¿un detective-soldado-guarda espaldas-espía?-

-…-

-…-

-ssssssssiiiiiii básicamente, como sea, hace poco más de dos años yo era un agente de Nivel 4, tenía el rango de capitán y dirigía un escuadrón de fuerzas especiales, teníamos la misión de investigar, rastrear y recuperar todo desecho no recuperado del intento de invasión alíen…-

-¿desecho?-

-armas, cuerpos y cualquier otro objeto de origen alíen, recuerdo que poco antes de recibir la noticia me encontraba junto con mi equipo a punto de capturar a unos traficantes de metal extraterrestre…-

* * *

Ubicación: Detroit, Estados Unidos

Fecha: 15 de agosto del 2012, 10:02

(Zane POV)

-aquí cuervo-7, las gallinas entraron en el granero, cambio-

-recibido cuervo-7, esperamos señal, cambio-

Era un día ordinario de trabajo, o al menos lo era teniendo en cuenta cual es mi trabajo y sobre todo porque cualquier cosa podía ser considerada ordinaria tras lo ocurrido meses antes en Nueva York, después de ello es natural pensar que ni el ejército ni la policía pudiesen evitar que civiles, o peor, criminales y terroristas se hicieran con armas y otros objetos de origen extraterrestre, así que mientras que una división de S.H.I.E.L.D. llamada Control de Daños se encargaba de recuperar todo lo posible del campo de batalla, varios escuadrones como el mío nos encargábamos de recuperar todo lo que ya había caído en las manos equivocadas, semanas investigando en el mercado negro sirvieron para descubrir cuál sería la siguiente compra de metal alienígena de un grupo terrorista llamado Amaterasu, el cual aparentemente había desarrollado un método para transformar dicho metal en balas especiales capaces de penetrar cualquier blindaje y posteriormente detonar con suficiente potencia como para matar a cualquier objetivo, así que nos preparamos en el lugar que acordaron con sus proveedores para poder emboscarlos y atraparlos, pero antes teníamos que escuchar toda la información que revelasen en la compra, después de todo interrogarlos no garantiza que te dirán todo lo que necesitas, mi equipo estaba a 100m del lugar y yo estaba dentro de lo que parecía una vieja bodega abandonada, una vez que escuchase lo que necesitaba daría la orden y procederíamos con la captura. Tras verlos comprobé que no tendríamos problemas, ellos eran menos que nosotros, teníamos mejor equipo y más importante, mejor entrenamiento, pero había algo más, los proveedores en realidad eran solo un intento de pandilleros, dios, incluso había un niño entre ellos, tal vez tenía 14 o 15 años, por lo que escuche en la conversación que tuvieron con el representante de Amaterasu ellos revelaron que estaban en Central Park cuando la invasión comenzó y tras la batalla guardaron algunos trozos de la armadura de una de las "ballenas voladoras" para tenerla como recuerdo y cuando se enteraron que alguien las compraba por $10,000 el kilo decidieron acordar venderla por internet, sabía que esto acabaría mal pero ya era tarde para evitar lo que estaba por suceder.

-aquí cuervo-7, maniobra B6, la señal es mi rasguño, cambio-

-recibido, cambio-

Justo cuando di indicaciones a mi escuadrón, los comerciantes comenzaron a hablar con sus vendedores.

-¿alguien más sabe que vinieron aquí?-

-para nada hermano, no somos idiotas ¿sabes?-

-tal vez si lo sean, "hermano"-

(Sonido de disparo)

(En ese momento fuera de la bodega)

-¡maniobra B6!, ¡AVANCEN!-

Para evitar que al menos la mayoría de esos idiotas murieran, decidí dispararle en el hombro al comprador con quien hablaban, ya le había dado a mi escuadrón la orden de que tras el sonido de un disparo la mitad de ellos atacaran y avanzaran centrando su fuego en el lado sur del edificio en donde estaba la gente de Amaterasu, mientras que el resto esperaría a aquellos que intentaran escapar en el lado norte, tenía fe en que al menos ese niño no muriera pero no sirvió de mucho, tal vez porque nunca he rezado o al menos no honestamente, tras dos minutos de batalla capturamos a 18 de los 23 miembros de Amaterasu mientras que los 5 faltantes murieron en el tiroteo, por desgracia de los 5 idiotas que estaban negociando con ellos solo 3 salieron con vida y el niño no estaba entre ellos, tal como temía, la gente de Amaterasu disparo tanto en dirección del primer disparo como a esos 5 pobres diablos, triste pero no inesperado, tras lo ocurrido lleve a nuestros 18 prisioneros a la base y ordene que 2 agentes se quedaran con los 3 sobrevivientes y procedieran con lo planeado, ellos serían llevados a la policía y serían llevados a prisión por tráfico de materiales ilegales y en lo que respectaba a todos, incluyendo al NYPD***, los compradores escaparon y no fueron identificados mientras que las 2 víctimas fueron asesinados por ellos antes de que escaparan, eso último fue cierto, tras llevarlos a la base procedí con el interrogatorio y creo que lo mejor sería no contarte los detalles.

* * *

Ubicación: Base de S.H.I.E.L.D. de Detroit

Fecha: 15 de agosto del 2012, 10:34

-bien amigo, hagamos esto rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo ni paciencia-

-¿esto es todo lo que merezco?, ¿un niño en uniforme interrogándome?-

-tienes razón, no mereces esto, pero si esto-

(Doblo su muñequea hasta darle medio giro)

-¡AAAAAAAAARGHH!, ¡MALDITO!, ¡¿Qué ESTAS?!-

(Reacomodo su muñeca)

-¡AAAAAAAAA!-

-ni un niño ni un policía tienen la autoridad de ejecutar esta tortura, pero yo no soy ninguno de ellos, así que te causare tanto dolor como sea posible sin matarte hasta que esté convencido de que todo lo que me dices sea pura verdad, comencemos, primera pregunta-

(Le doy una fuerte patada en el hombro y muevo este de su lugar)

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

* * *

Ubicación: Oficina del Comandante Clarkson

Fecha: 15 de agosto del 2012, 11:37

Tras acabar con el interrogatorio me dirigí a la oficina de mi superior a cargo y quien fuera mi mentor, el Comandante Clarkson, el cual debo añadir, no estaba muy contento con mis… "métodos", los cuales rozaban el límite de lo permitido para nosotros.

-¡maldición soldado!, ¿qué hiciste que?-

-el prisionero no está muerto ni presenta ningún daño físico permanente, más importante que eso, tenemos la ubicación de donde almacenan el material que compraron el último mes, solicito de la orden al escuadrón XXXX de que procedan como planeamos, ellos son los más cercanos a la ubicación después de todo y pueden tomarlos por sorpresa-

-(suspira), sé que nunca lo admitirás pero yo sé que la muerte del chico te afecto, sobre todo porque tienes un hermano de la misma edad, por cierto, ¿cuantos tiene ya?, ¿15?-

-16 señor, pero eso es irrelevante en este caso-

-cierra la puerta-

Para este punto ya sabía que algo estaba mal, Clarkson, que fungía como agente supervisor de este escuadrón, nunca se había mostrado tan, como decirlo, amable y compresivo conmigo, ningún entrenamiento que había recibido me pudo preparar para lo que me dijo-

-recoge tus cosas Zane, oficialmente te re asigno a otra misión-

En servicio siempre me llamaba "soldado", nunca por mi nombre, en ese momento pensé que estaba exagerando, no creí que ese nivel de violencia fuese particularmente excesivo, aunque tenía razón, estaba un tanto enojado por lo del chico.

-¿puedo saber por qué me retira de esta misión señor?- _llevo meses en liderando este escuadrón en esta cacería de armas alíen, ¿en verdad me sacara solo por esto?_

-porque conociéndote, en cuanto te enteres de esta otra misión tú mismo pedirías ser parte o incluso te molestarías por que no se te informo de inmediato de ella, todo lo que necesitas saber esta en este archivo-

(Me entrega una carpeta con varios documentos)

-se me informo de esto mientras estabas…. Interrogando a nuestro criminal en custodia, hice las llamadas necesarias y solicite integrarte a esta misión, será mejor que te des prisa, ya te están esperando en Tokio, y Hiraiga, una cosa más-

-¿si señor?-

-buena suerte-

Todo eso me daba muy mala espina, su forma de actuar, que mencionara a Tokio y ese "buena suerte" fue la cerecita del pastel, esa actitud suya no era propio de él, en cuanto salí de su oficina y revise los documentos me lleve una terrible sorpresa, mi hermano estaba desaparecido y una cámara de seguridad solo registro una cosa, a él siendo jalado por algo invisible y desapareciendo en la mitad de la calle.

Continuara

* * *

 ***Cuando vean algo así "(Personaje POV)" significa que el "point of view" o "POV", "punto de vista" en inglés, es del personaje que está escrito entre los paréntesis, ósea, que se narra esa parte desde su perspectiva**

 ****En el universo de este fanfic nuestro mundo se llamara "Terra" y no "Tierra" por dos razones, porque siento que si un Halkeniano escuchara "Tierra" lo relacionaría con el elemento, lo cual no me gusta mucho y porque es mi fanfic, y como ya mencione que no me gusta, se me da la gana cambiarlo y ya**

 *****New York Police Departament o Departamento de Policía de Nueva York en ingles**

 **Bueno chicos aquí saullstrada97 re escribiendo esta historia, un nuevo año comienza y debido a que deje suspendido este fanfic mucho tiempo decidí retomarlo pero cambiando varias cosas, una disculpa por mi ausencia, ahora, para aquellos que son nuevos aclarare algunas cosas**

 **-Los párrafos que no comiencen y terminen con "-" y que no estén en cursiva será la narración de Zane de la historia.**

 **-Aquello que este entre "-" son diálogos y lo que este en cursiva son pensamientos de esa persona**

 **-lo que este entre "()" y no tengan el "POV" son descripciones de acciones o sonidos**

 **-Si algún dato se presenta como "XXXX" significa que es desconocido y sin relevancia o bien, este dato se revelara más adelante**

 **-Si una palabra tiene un "*" al final, significa que el significado de la misma se escribirá entre el final del capítulo y los comentarios del autor y la cantidad de "*" servirá para enumerar el número de cada palabra a la que se le explicara su significado**

 **-Este fanfic se desarrolla pocos meses después de la película "Los Vengadores", los cuales ocurren en mayo del 2012**

 **-Tengo pensado que la historia tenga 3 partes, siendo la primera desde que Zane narra el cómo comienza la búsqueda de su hermano Saito que fue invocado en Halkenia hasta lo que en la historia seria el presente, es decir, cuando comienza a narrar la historia, lo que abordaran las otras dos partes lo revelare más adelante ya que hacerlo ahora sería dar spoilers**

 **-Con respecto a Agentes de SHIELD, el fanfic tomara elementos de la serie y habrá sucesos de esta que influyan en el curso de esta historia, directa o indirectamente, o que simplemente serán mencionados, incluyendo los sucesos de las películas del UCM, (Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel), pero en general el fanfic tendrá su propia historia aparte, si quiero que Zane se vea afectado, por ejemplo, por lo que pasa en la película de "Thor: Dark World", pero también quiero que enfrente más a otras amenazas que yo introduzca en el fanfic, algunas inventadas y otras de los comics que no se han introducido en el UCM**

 **-Con respecto a Zero no Tsukaima, tomare como base la versión del anime, más que nada porque las novelas no han sido completamente traducidas y desconozco lo que ocurre tras el volumen 19 y en los spin-off, aunque para complementar más la historia si introduciré algunos elementos de las novelas y le inventare otras cosas**

 **-Como no quiero cometer el mismo error que la última ves y dejar este fanfic abandonado de nuevo, decidí reservar un tiempo especial a la semana para poder subir entr capítulos al mes, tengo una agenda ocupada, pero quiero ser constante en esta historia, los capítulos van a variar en tamaño, pero estimo que por mi velocidad de escritura, tendrán entre 2 y 5mil palabras**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo por esta ahora, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
